


Timing is Everything

by slaysvamps



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaysvamps/pseuds/slaysvamps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wakes up to find himself in a world of trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timing is Everything

Title: Timing is Everything  
Author: Slaysvamps  
Pairing: Harry/Snape  
Characters: Harry, Snape, Voldemort  
Warnings: Non-con  
Complete: Yes.  
Disclaimer: Not mine. No disrespect or copyright infringement intended.  
Summary: Harry wakes up to find himself in a world of trouble.  
Notes: Total one-shot.

Timing is Everything

Harry woke to a blur of pain. He moaned softly and tried to move, but the blur was too much for him. Hands lifted his head and a vial was pressed against his lips.

"Drink," a low voice commanded softly.

Because it was a voice that Harry was used to obeying he did, swallowing the vile substance even as he gagged at the taste.

"Do not sick up, Harry," a sibilant voice drawled. "It would be a waste of valuable potion ingredients."

Something about this second voice made fear rise like a cobra in Harry's chest. There was danger in that voice, a menace so great that it made Harry forget his nausea and even his pain as he opened his eyes.

Snape looked down at him, close enough to be clear to Harry without his glasses, the professor's dark eyes cold and empty of emotion. Turning his head Harry could see the blurred outline of others around them, dark figures with blurred white faces.

No, not faces. Masks. They were surrounded by Death Eaters, which meant that dangerous, sibilant voice was that of—

"Good of you to join us, Harry," Voldemort drawled derisively from a nearby throne-like chair. "I trust you can see well enough without those dreadful glasses to know your situation."

Harry tried to roll to his side, but Snape's hand on his shoulder prevented it. There was something wrong with the feel of the older man's palm on his skin, but Harry wasn't quite sure what it was.

"Lay still, Potter," the potion master growled. "The potion will be taking effect any moment."

"What did you give me?" Harry demanded. "What was it? Poison?"

"Nothing so vulgar, Harry," Voldemort chuckled. "We're not going to kill you, at least, not yet."

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but heat rolled through his body, taking his breath. His back arched and through the pain he realized what had been wrong with Snape's hand on the skin of his shoulder; it shouldn't be on his skin. Harry was naked.

Snape's hands pressed downward on Harry's chest and shoulder, holding him down on the thin layer of material he was laying on. The touch of skin on skin was electric, sending more heat along Harry's body, making him gasp for air like a drowning man.

"Severus," Voldemort murmured, sounding amused, "it appears you have not lost your touch."

"Thank you, my Lord," Snape replied, bowing his head respectfully.

Struggling to follow the conversation, Harry clutched at Snape's hands, desperately needing something to hold on to, something to anchor him against the wave of heat and magic sweeping through his body. He tried to speak but it was no use, he could do nothing more but make pitiful wheezing sounds.

"Is he coherent enough to understand me?" Voldemort's sibilant voice asked.

"As much as the boy's limited intelligence can understand anything," Snape replied, looking down at Harry coldly.

Feeling the press of Snape's knee against his side, Harry dimly realized that the older man was kneeling beside him, his hands still on Harry's bare skin. One hand was on his chest, the fingers brushing against the hard point of Harry's nipple. The other was moving downward on Harry's stomach. The boy shook his head desperately, trying to clear it, trying to understand why he was pushing Snape's hand down his own body, but as hard as he tried, he couldn't seem to stop.

"My loyal potion master has only ever asked me for one thing," Voldemort said to the boy writhing on the floor. "Alas, I could not give it to him."

Snape's hand brushed against the head of Harry's cock, and Harry bucked against it, pushing the man's hand down until it was wrapped around the hard length making the boy cry out in pleasure.

"Fortunately I am now in a position to replace that one small thing Severus asked for," the Dark Lord purred as he watched Harry thrusting into Snape's hand. "Thank you, Harry, for making my gift possible."

"My Lord," Snape breathed as his hand tightened on the boy's cock.

"Yes, yes," Voldemort replied smoothly, "timing is everything. Take him."


End file.
